Millions of individual utilize vehicles such as but not limited to passenger automobiles as part of their daily routine. Whether driving to work or to another destination, daily utilization of a vehicle is common. With the plurality of vehicle on the roads, thousands of accidents occur everyday and hundred of lives are lost each week in automobile accidents. While safety device such as but not limited to seat belts and air bags routinely save lives, these safety features are unable to prevent automobile accidents.
Distracted driving is one of the main causes of automobile accidents. Whether the driver is adjusting the radio or air conditioning system, talking on a cellular phone or engaged in a conversation with another individual within the automobile, drivers of automobiles have a plurality of sources of distractions, which lead to numerous accidents. One of the leading causes of accidents are drivers that follow to close behind another automobile while traveling in the same direction along a road. The lack of proper distance between the two vehicles results in the driver being unable to have the proper time or distance to react to avoid a collision with the vehicle to which they are following too close. Distracted driving often results in drivers following too close and results in the inability for the driver to react in time to a situation and results in an accident that can often be fatal.
One problem with current safety systems is that they fail to measure the distance between two vehicles and provide notification as to whether or not the driver operating a vehicle that is following another vehicle is following at a proper distance so as to provide sufficient time and distance for the driver to significantly increase the probability of avoiding a collision. Additionally, the vehicle that is being followed too close does not have the ability to provide a signal to a vehicle behind it alerting the driver of the vehicle that they are following to closely and should alter their position in order to avoid a potential collision.
Accordingly there is a need for a vehicle safety system that monitors the distance between vehicles and provide notification to the drivers of the vehicles as to whether or not their vehicles are properly positioned so as to substantially increase the probability of colliding with each other.